Hungerstuck
by Otakutalia
Summary: "It all changed 12 years ago." "Take Karkat and run!" In a world split by war, humans seek revenge on the children of the trolls that pushed humanity to near extinction. Each year, twenty-four young trolls are pitted against each other in a fight to the death - but this year is not like the others. Disruption both within the trolls and the humans is becoming hard to conceal...
1. Prologue

**Hungerstuck**

"It all changed 12 years ago, back when my youngest was only one. There had been a mighty war waged between humans and trolls, one that shattered the confides of any war before it, the brutality on both sides exceeded anything us and the humans had ever seen before. The loss of life was staggering, blood caste meant nothing."

"The soulless bloodshed was set to eliminate both species. Only when my beloved – the heart and cheer of our village – was brutally murdered by an invading regiment did I see that we had to act: and act we did. I gathered many of my friends and comrades and they gathered yet more until we were great in number; we escaped to the stars and found a planet where we could survive peacefully. But human trackers found us after barely six months and with them they bought the news of our planet's complete annihilation, and that that the Earth's population had been diminished to just 70 million. As revenge for their loss, they stole us from our children."

"_My son!" I bellow into the screams and pleas from the havoc around me. I clutch the bundle of blankets that held my youngest to my chest, our tranquil settlement alight in orange flames. He sees me from across the Plaza and weaves a path through the crowd. A hand snatches at my wrist and I whip around to see a figure in black behind me, hood up, gun to hand. They are the shadows come to take us away, the elite Earth army- no, barbaric warriors. What are we, toy soldiers?_

"_Dad!" I hear the scream "dad!" I struggle against my captor_

"_Son!"_

_He is within meters of me now, I can speak to him just once more. I frantically hold out the bundle in my arms._

"_Take him!" I command "take Karkat!" he does as he is told and wraps Karkat into his safe hold. "Run!" I yell, the sounds in the night becoming more frantic. Another gunshot, another cry. He looks like he's about to argue, "run!" I shout again as I am dragged further away from hope. "Run fast, and don't you dare look back boy, don't you dare think about me for just one second, take Karkat and run!" _

_He turns away, tears welling in his eyes. A gunshot nearby sends spots of blood splattering across his emotion struck face, he screams and staggers away until he's running, my cape bellowing out behind him. He must have rescued it from the house, such a clever boy, my son._

"Our children and other survivors were sorted into groups called districts dependant on their physical and mental ability, it was decided that once a year there would be an interplanetary event called the Sburb games where twenty four inhabitants of age would be pitted in an elaborate fight to the death.

It pains me to think what my sons are going through, I just want them to be safe, happy… safe… happy…"

_I find a small cove in a grassy mound behind where our hive used to be, I shuffle in and wipe the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand; I feel dry blood cracking on my cheeks. I don't know how long I sat there just sobbing until a sound squeaks from the blankets in my lap. I pull them away to reveal large, red tinted eyes gleaming at me. _

"_D-daddy?" he blinks_

"_Sorry Karkat…" I can't think of what else to say_

"_Ka… kan- kri?"_

"_I'm sorry…"_


	2. Chapter One

**Hungerstuck Chapter 1**

_**********12 Years Later**********_

_**District 12**_

_Don't say it_

"hmmm…"

_Don't, not again_

"...Kankri?"

_I can't bear to hear it again_

"Kankri I'm really hungry."

"I know,"

"Don't we have anything? I mean _absolutely _anything?"

_No_

"I'm working on it, maybe you're just thirsty?" that argument hadn't worked once and it wouldn't work now.

"No, I'm not! Well this is shit isn't it, just great?"

"Karkat!" I slam the cupboard door shut with a clunk "can you please stop complaining for once in your life! I'm doing the best I can and you know that!"

Karkat frowned; it wasn't often that his older brother got angry with him, let alone so vocally. They were _both_ hungry and arguing wasn't about to solve that in the slightest.

"Well at least we're not freezing to death," the younger troll glanced out of the cracked window at the scorching blue sun that was lingering above them. Cracked, but clean.

"This planet is so hot in the summer, it's hard to concentrate," Kankri replied, their brief argument long gone. They couldn't be blamed for how on edge they both were: today was not like other days.

District 12 was a mining district. It was far from Earth but at least that meant they were generally left alone, of course little support from the central planet meant that food, water and clothes weren't an easy find – you can't eat coal after all. The solution was work; if you can walk then you're walking to the mines. Work equalled money and money could be exchanged for goods at the AZ, illegally though it may be. Despite this, one could always find Thoyus down at the AZ of an afternoon; he was the local Peacekeeper sent by the Earth to ensure that no laws were being broken, no revolutions planned. Though Thoyus himself was a troll from District 1, he had a group of humans that patrolled District 12's streets. However, all of the peacekeepers this far from the Earth were relatively relaxed – after all, they had to eat too.

Eighteen year old Kankri Vantas worked in the mines and had done since the age of nine. He was never particularly strong or brave and he often got beaten up for being smart-mouthed. But as far as he was concerned, so long as he was bringing back money to support Karkat, he was doing his job right. The only other way of receiving goods was to take out a tesserae, however this made your name all the more likely to be drawn for The Games.

Thirteen year old Karkat Vantas stayed at home thanks to his brother's constant assurance that he would _never _end up in the mines. He generally tended to the various fruits and vegetables that the Vantas brothers grew and sold from their back garden which was an optimistic name to provide it with. This job was particularly crucial during the current time of year. However, when he had free time Karkat would practice his combat skill down by the river which was out of bounds to most – unless you knew every weakness in the fence like the back of your hand. Although acting very mature and authoritive, he tends to sometimes overlook the bigger picture – something that Kankri is convinced will come with age. His weapon of choice is a wooden sickle he carved from a fallen tree a couple of years ago, Kankri had the sickle glossed for him so that it would keep for longer and Karkat still doesn't know how he got the money to do so. The sickle – although chipped and a bit frayed at one end – had been holding out quite well.

Kankri slung a weaved sac over his shoulder, of course he had the day off as did many on such a day.

"I'm going to the AZ, I will be an hour or so, stay in the house." And with that he left.

As always, Karkat grabbed his bag and watched his brother turn the corner towards the square and then counted twenty seconds. _Eighteen… nineteen… twenty! _He shot off out the back door and over the grassy mound towards the district boundary. He reached a point in the fence where it dipped slightly in a bog that had long since dried up. The log was where it always was as he jumped onto it and then clean over the fence, barely hitting the ground before he shot off again. He came to a tree which was ridden with tell-tale scratches and chips that indicated Karkat's frequent visits. He dumped his bag at the foot of the tree and removed the sickle from it, spinning it twice around in his fingers. And with the comforting trickle of the river beside him: he began hacking.

**I haven't actually checked this over, so I apologise for any mistakes. Pointing them out would be a great help UwU**

**Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hungerstuck – Chapter two**

_**District 7**_

Kanaya Maryam stopped hacking at the tree and took a step back moments before it fell to the ground. She had started tying ropes around the thick trunk when the bell sounded from the District centre:

**Ding**

**Dong**

**Ding**

**Dong**

It signalled an hour before the reaping: the choosing ceremony of the tributes for the games. She sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow, leaving the fallen tree where it was and making her way over to a work horse that she had tied to a stump earlier that morning, she patted his nose and then mounted him with ease.

Behind her she heard the familiar rattle of a wagon trundling along the uneven terrain; that would be her dad and her sister. Her dad owned the furniture factory deeper into the District, he got a lot of money from Central for his work and supplies, so much in fact, that he himself hadn't worked in years. Not that factory work was too difficult anyway, in terms of jobs you were considered lucky to work in maintenance. Kanaya would do anything to be back at the factory.

As for her sister, well; Porrim Maryam was everything Kanaya wished she could be – smart, funny, loved and above all, drop dead gorgeous. It made it dead easy for Porrim to get whatever she wanted when she wanted it: Earth loved her. She was tall and proportioned with green-black hair that was much longer than her sister's. She had a swirl of tattoos covering her upper body and god knows where else, piercings on her ears, eyebrows and lower lip. _Anything for_ _daddy's precious little model. _

Porrim was perched on the edge of the wooden wagon, waving and blowing kisses at the people she passed. She spotted Kanaya across the field and waved too enthusiastically, bearing a smile that was dripping with sarcasm and showing far too many fangs. Kanaya turned up her nose at how spoilt her sister was.

The young Maryam continued on her way up to the square when she came across a group of factory workers lounging in the fields. They weren't supposed to be here but no lumberjack would attempt to argue with them. She turned her head as she trotted past but they saw her anyway, unfortunately her hair made her rather hard to miss.

"Hey! If it isn't lumberjack lezzie!"

"Oh look boys! Is it a vampire? Is it a lesbian? Ohhhh trick question, it's both!" one of them bellowed as a ripple of laughter spread between them.

"Get outta here ya queer little shit!"

Kanaya ignored them, continuing past with as much dignity as she could muster.

"Suck this!" someone shouted before a stone hit Kanaya in the shoulder. She panicked and kicked her horse into a canter, more stones fell into the mud behind.

"Dyke!" She hears as she rounds the corner into the stables.

As her horse happily entered his stable she considered the irony that this horse was treated better than she ever had been, being a rainbow drinker was one thing, but being… This kind of behaviour – she was told – would have been completely out of the question back on Alternia, however the influence of Earth rapidly changed attitudes for the worst. This was it; this was why her father has sent her to the fields, told her he never wanted to see her again, told her that she would get the whole family arrested. This was why Kanaya Maryam hated the entire world.

"Kanaya!"

Almost the entire world.

"Good morning Wartox," she chimed, trying to forget the events of a moment ago

"Real jealous of your beut of a stallion over there,"

"Yes, he is a big help."

Wartox was the field master of District 7 and his job was to ensure productivity and good business, regardless he still spent much of his time lending a helping hand to the lumberjacks. His assistance wasn't much but it was welcome and appreciated, he knew how to cheer people up.

"I'm not completely off the hook this year," he continued "last reaping for me." Wartox was eighteen meaning that this was his last chance to be picked for the Games, Kanaya on the other hand was only fifteen. His hair was dark blue and his fangs turned inwards over his bottom lip, he was strong but not very tall or fast. "How many times are you in?" He finished.

"Twelve,"

"Oh 'eck Kanaya, I've taken out Tesserae but-"

"You?"

He sighed "four for me and four for my brother, we agreed to split the weight but if he's drawn then I'll volunteer in his place."

The bell in the square rang out once more

**Ding**

**Dong**

**Ding**

**Dong**

Forty-five minutes.

"I'll help you round up your men," Kanaya offered

"Nah, I've got 'em, you should get ready Kan, bet you brush up pretty good," He chuckled, gesturing towards her.

She smiled "wish I could say the same for you, good luck."

"Likewise."

_We shall welcome death with our best clothes, our reaping wear; I don't have the heart to wear it any other time of year._

Kanaya zipped up a red dress that sat tight against her curves before flaring out at the bottom. She had been working on the lacing on and off of an evening for almost the entire year, she was just about happy with the result. Her green lipstick was nearing the end of its life and she didn't know how long it would be before she could locate another one; District 7 was far from poor and hacking down trees certainly wasn't fashionable. Oh well, she would wear black – it seemed more fitting anyway. As a final touch she pulled on white lace gloves, this would be, of course, the only occasion when she would get to wear them. When she was happy with her appearance, she set out for the square.

**Ding**

**Dong**

**Ding**

**Dong**

_Fifteen minutes until the reaping._


	4. Chapter Three

**Hungerstuck – Chapter three**

_**District 7**_

"Welcome, District 7, to the ninth annual Hunger Games. We hope that you are all comfortable and ready for the reaping to begin, and I ask that you please remain as calm as possible. Now without further ado, let the reaping begin!"

_What a load of bullshit, if they wanted us to be comfortable then they wouldn't enslave our kind and slaughter our children._

Kanaya spotted Wartox in the crowd, he was stood less than twenty meters away. Turning, he caught her eye and pointed to his chest mouthing: "_Nice dress,"_

"_Thanks,"_

He winked and smiled reassuringly before facing the stage again, the Central banners were strung up all across the tall steel structure, topped with the crest of the Earth – a woman holding up her arms with liquid dripping between her fingers. It was supposed to represent the life blood that 'she' gave to us but many say in hushed voices that it was the blood of 'her' victims.

This year's District representative collected the Fate from the guards to his right. The Fate was a liquid, grey ball suspended in mid-air that held the names of the teens in the District, its surface was designed to separate to heat meaning that you could put your arm straight through it and grab an identity orb inside.

"Before I select the first tribute, I am obliged to ask for volunteers, do we have any?"

Tense silence.

"Ok then, let's begin!"

He plunged his arm into the Fate and moved it around, causing oily swirls to erupt over the surface. When his hand reappeared it was holding a solid grey sphere about the size of a table tennis ball, he held it up in the air and it projected a face and a name.

"And our first tribute is, Glatin Nordas."

Kanaya's eyes widened, _Glatin. _Glatin was Wartox's younger brother.

She turned to her friend who looked horror struck; Wartox stepped into the aisle next to him and spoke.

"I vol-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" screams Kanaya, raising her hand. Murmurs pass over the crowd as they attempt to locate the source of the voice. She pushes her way into the aisle and starts towards the stage, when she reaches Wartox he places his hand on her shoulder and furrows his eyebrows giving her a look of sheer disbelief. She regards him and then keeps walking.

"It seems like we have a volunteer," the representative gestured towards Kanaya as she made her way towards him. Heads turned and silence fell when they all saw who she was, who was walking to their death.

When she reached the steps, the guards moved out the way and the representative took her hand, he placed his other hand on Kanaya's back and lead her across the stage.

"What is your name?"

She looked out across the District's civilians and replied quietly "Kanaya Maryam," to nobody in particular.

"Kanaya Maryam," He shouted with enthusiasm, a gesture which would have been met with applause and shouts of encouragement in Districts closer to Earth. He pretended not to notice the bitter silence, obviously well acquainted with the crowd's hatred of Central.

He left her there on the stage, stunned and overwhelmed. _What had she done._

All too soon the next identity orb was in the air displaying a name and a face, he read out the name but she didn't hear it, didn't care. What she did hear was an almost bored sounding voice, sounding as if the bearer knew way beforehand what they were going to say and when they were going to say it:

"I volunteer as tribute."

Kanaya was knocked out of her daze – she knew that voice, she knew it all too well. She didn't even need it confirmed but it rang out through the microphone none the less.

"Ladies and gentlemen out second volunteer: Porrim Maryam!"

**I've set this out so that there is no gender influence on the tributes, it's all random.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I plan to update every other day as to keep in routine, or else I'll probably lose the heart to write it aha.**

**Again, this chapter is unchecked so feel free to correct me and remember to leave a review, thanks ( ^-^)**


End file.
